Melting a Frozen Heart
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: Konari has taken a strange liking to Ai, and feels the need to include the emotionless Captain in her social events, the newest being a drunken race around the Seireitei, will Ai's emotions finally be unlocked once again? Present time.
1. Crazy idea

**Author's note: Well here is a mini series that I thought up a couple days ago, I have so many ideas for this fic, that it may become like a full on story! :D I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the Bleach characters they are property of Kubo-Sama! I also do not own Konari she is the soul property of YamanakYoka on DeviantART! I do own Ai Ukitake though! :D**

* * *

><p>Ai just wanted to work in peace, she had huge stack of papers that needed signing and handing in by midnight. The usually giant stack was in fact doubled since she had already uncharacteristically put her social achievements ahead of her captain duties last week.<p>

Uncharacteristic, that is what she has been lately; ever since a certain fourth seat in the tenth division had taken a strange liking to Ai.

Strange, because firstly Ai was one of solitude, she preferred to not be associated with anyone, and her emotionless demeanour is what keeps her squad in line, and secondly, well, let's face it near enough everyone was either scared of Ai, for fear of being frozen by her gaze, and half the time no one understood what she said. She was far too intelligent for her own good.

Said fourth seat decided to interrupt Ai and her work, joyful as ever, Ai knew right away what Konari was thinking.

"Ai! You don't need to worry about your work now, because I have a better idea!" She shouted excitedly, as she walked towards Ai's desk, her chocolate eyes glistening with excitement. Konari was a young Shinigami with a sad past, what with dying young, and being filled with regret that she left her younger sister in the living world, but she always managed to have a smile on her face, and tease anyone who was close enough, especially her short captain, and her new frosty friend.

"No," Ai said, but her usual coolness seemed to dissipate just by being near the young Shinigami, although, she was pretty young herself. She didn't even look up to acknowledge Konari's presence.

"But you don't know what it is yet!"

Ai finally looked up, with a sigh, she said, "Enlighten me, what could be different from your usual inane extra curricular activities you always wish to involve me in,"

Konari's smile grew, "I was just discussing with Rangiku, and we decided to hold a… drunken race around the Seireitei!"

Ai simply looked at the other girl for a moment, before returning to her work, as if she hadn't even spoken. Her point had been proven. When it came to Konari, her ideas were the usual sort of craziness, but with Rangiku involved, it was craziness with added sake.

"Oh please Ai! Don't be such a spoilsport! We already tried convincing Hitsugaya-tachibi, but apparently his work is more important than being associated with drunken subordinates like us, Rangiku only just made it out of there alive,"

"Well at least, Hitsugaya-_Taichou_, has his priorities straight,"

"Come one Ai! You know you can never resist my non-stop pleading~!" she sung, and she placed her hands on Ai's desk, covering her papers, forcing Ai to look up at her.

Ai had realised that as of late, her subordinates have been trying to take it easy, thinking that even though Konari may be unlocking Ai's emotions, that they can somehow get away with everything. Ai, knew this was a bad idea, forming a friendship, or as Ai calls, a "one-sided affair", she couldn't admit to friendship out loud, or even in her head.

_**Young one, I realise that you have work, but it may be a good idea to get out of this place, you've been working non-stop since yesterday morning, take a break. Re-laaax.**_

_Tsuyakeshi, who would have guessed, of course you would make an appearance as soon as Konari turns up, with one of her crazy ideas no less._

She sighed in resignation; this staring contest was getting her nowhere, Konari making puppy dog eyes, and Ai with a heavy glare in place.

"Fine, I will attend this so called drunken race," Ai said, feeling like her dignity was waning just by saying the words.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enojyed it! More chapters soooooon :D<strong>


	2. The race begins

**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo, Konari (c) YamanakYoka, Ai (c) me, Storyline (c) me**

* * *

><p>She was greeted with the usual suspects, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuhei, Kyoraku Shunsui, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, and of course Ise Nanao was there to keep an eye on her captain. They were all clustered together, laughing and joking in front of the north gate.<p>

Konari and Rangiku had just introduced Ai to their "clique" only a week ago, and Ai didn't feel very comfortable with them. They were loud and boisterous, where she was calm and icy. Besides, they didn't exactly take immediate liking to her in the first place.

"Hey guys! I finally convinced her!" she shouted, waving to her friends, they finally turned around.

Rangiku came running over, "Konari! I can't believe you actually convinced her, you did tell her what this involves right?"

"Well, not exactly," she looked over to Ai, or up should we say, since she is half Ai's height.

"Let me guess, we race around the Seireitei whilst drinking as much sake as possible, right?"

By now, everyone was standing in one big group; they all had expectant smiles on their faces, "Yes! That is exactly right, how could you guess?" the busty blonde asked.

"The name gives it away," Ai was starting to feel uncomfortable now, although she had sake, she had never gotten drunk before, and she didn't exactly want to, but she had a feeling there was no getting out of this one. Especially with Renji and Rangiku, they were both big drinkers, and Ai predicted they were not going to let her get away as easily as the last time.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ai?" Shunsui spoke up from beneath his straw hat, a smirk on his face. She shot a frosty glare at him, and his smirk faded as quickly as it had come. Even her fellow captain's were scared of her sometimes. She was scarier than Byakuuya.

Everyone made their way to the starting point, lining up next to each other, and they stood there waiting as Rangiku handed out sake bottles to the group.

"Yeah! We all know who is going to win this race don't we!" Ikkaku shouted enthusiastically.

"The Ukitake-Taichou of the twelfth division will surely win on beauty alone, oh does her exquisiteness know no bounds?" Yumichika had a tendency to flirt with said captain, of course he admired her beauty above all else, and coincidentally he was standing next to her and looking at her with a dreaminess in his eyes.

She held no expression to show her registering what he said. Although, she did happen to find him very intriguing, she had no clue why he would want to wear those ridiculous feathers. That man was a mystery.

"Ikkaku! Are you serious? I tell you now, it takes a _lot_ to get me drunk, I will have made it to finish before I'm even tipsy!" Renji bragged.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

"Hey Ai! You must at least smile! We're supposed to have fun aren't we?" Konari nudged her side, a huge grin plastered across her face.

Ai sighed; she knew it was only matter of time before she had to admit it. But _not_ now.

"Oh yes! Beautiful Ai, please dazzle us with a smile that is surely to be the most stunning of all existence," Yumichika turned to her, everyone turned to her. Oh dear.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before," Shuhei made this observation, but of course he had never seen her smile before. She simply _couldn't_ smile.

"No,"

"Come on Ukitake-Taichou! Just smile, one time, that's all we ask!" Izuru spoke up this time, _god what was the big deal?_

"I said no, let's get on with the race shall we?" she stayed facing forward, showing no emotion on her face. The temperature seemed to drop drastically; they knew that was their cue to shut up.

They got back in line, all the while Konari sending worried glances over to her dear friend. She didn't want to purposefully put her on the spot like that, she probably made her feel really uncomfortable just now, and she just _knew_ that after the race, everyone was going to start harassing the captain, especially since they would be drunk by then.

Rangiku took her place in front of them to explain the race.

"Ok everyone! Listen up! We will all be racing around the whole of Seireitei using shunpo, the paths have been marked for us to take, and we have our special friends... the sake! So, the point is to drink as much as you can, whilst still _running_ as fast as you can, whoever makes it to the finish wins!" She had huge triumphant grin on her face, hugging her sake dearly.

Ai didn't exactly see the point in this to be honest. It just seemed they ran out of creative ways to get drunk, and decided to just run around whilst drunk instead.

Rangiku took her place in the line, which was at the end next to Konari.

"On your mark… Get set… **GO!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this second installment, oooooh I wonder what happens on this race then? Keep reading and you'll find out! :D<strong>


	3. Drunk and emotional

**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo, Konari (c) YamanakaYoka, Ai (c) me, Storyline (c) me**

* * *

><p>The two captains were leading the group, being the fastest two there, while the others were not far behind. Ai, although she found this whole scenario completely absurd and pointless, was still a competitive girl, and so, she had thought of a tactic to get the captain off her tail.<p>

"Kyoraku-Taichou, you're not going to let sake go to waste are you?" she said still in an icy voice, but she hadn't had any sake yet.

He just gave her a smirk before finally taking a swig of his alcohol, then another, then another, and another, until it was finally empty, and that only took a few seconds. Ai was surprised; she didn't know how people could drink like that.

He started stumbling and swaying, and finally slowed his pace to a walk, she noticed it was rather quiet around her, she dared a glance backward, and noticed most everyone had already drunk their sake. Well they were halfway already, and she knew she didn't need to run so fast now since no one was going to beat her now.

She decided to take a swig of her drink. And immediately regretted it.

It seemed Rangiku purposefully gave her strong sake, because she felt dizzy after one swig. She should've guessed this would happen. Things were going to get interesting.

She heard some loud footsteps heading her way, and when she turned, she was greeted to a red faced Konari. She looked about to pass out any minute.

Ai took another swig.

"Ai! Isn't this fun? You're my best, best, **BEST** friend!" she exclaimed, still slightly coherent, which was a surprise.

Ai just took another swig. Her eyes were going unfocused. Maybe she should stop this now, she's only had three swigs, and she was already drunk. But then, she took bigger swigs than normal people, and had less than half a bottle left.

Then Konari jumped on her, trying to attack her with a hug. Ai immediately lost her balance, and fell to the ground. Ai was flat on her back, while Konari was on top of her, her head buried in Ai's hefty bust from the impact.

Ai was dazed for a while, letting the world stop spinning, and her stomach settle, when she felt a strange sensation on her chest. Like a vibration, then she heard a snore.

Just as she looked down, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika turned up out of nowhere.

They didn't seem the least bit phased. Then again, they were drunk, so who cares if two girls are lying on the ground one on top of the other?

"Hey guys!" Renji shouted enthusiastically, too enthusiastically. Ikkaku was just laughing to himself like a drunken idiot.

Ai threw Konari, and she landed with a soft thud, still snoring but louder now. She was completely knocked out.

Ai stood shakily, and swayed, she had never felt this unbalanced before, before she could fall though, strong arms were around her waist. She turned her head and there were two Yumichika's, holding her. Now she was seeing double. _Great_. He hoisted her right arm around his shoulders, while his left arm was encircled securely on her waist.

He didn't seem drunk at all.

"Oh, Yumichika! You are such a gentleman! Helping a lady in need!" Ai shouted, giggled and hiccupped.

Wait, what! She abruptly stopped, she had never giggled before, and since when did Ai Ukitake giggle?

Everyone stared at her in shock. Even drunk they would never expect something like that!

She felt her face heat up.

"Oh my god! Why didn't we bring a recorder, or a camera, or something! First Ai Ukitake GIGGLES, and then she BLUSHES!" Renji all but screamed.

"That will make it to the historicallllllyy booooooooks!" Ikkaku decided to add, idiotically. Ai always thought him an idiot. He proved her point.

"Excuse me? I do NOT blush, or jiggle, ok?"

"Um, you mean giggle?" Both Yumichika's asked, still looking slightly shocked at what had just occurred.

"But I didn't!" she shouted in his face.

Ok, when she was sober she was too emotionless, when she was drunk she was too emotional. There didn't seem to be a middle ground here.

"Whatever man! We gotta get to the finish line!" Renji shouted eagerly, and he and Ikkaku immediately started running only to trip over each other and fall flat on their faces in front of Konari. That was a close one; she would have been a Konari pancake.

As Yumichika started walking, dragging a stumbling Ai with him, Konari's eyelids fluttered, and she shakily stood up, swaying slightly, before she regained her balance, looking around as if she didn't know where she was, then she caught sight of Ai and Yumichika's retreating figures, remembering everything.

"Hey guys! Best friend! Wait for me!" and she took off running to catch up to them. Tripping over Renji and Ikkaku's passed out bodies.


	4. The finish line

**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama, Konari (c) YamanakaYoka, Ai (c) me, storyline (c) me**

* * *

><p>Renji woke up to find himself unable to breath. It felt as if he had a heavy weight crushing his body. He got up, and when he looked down, he noticed Ikkaku and Konari on the floor. He noticed it was finally dark, they must have spent the rest of the afternoon passed out.<p>

There was no way he won the race now. _Ah, well, there's always next time… and there will be a next time_, he thought with a smirk on his face.

He kicked Ikkaku in the stomach, "Hey! Fatty! Wake up!" He shouted in his ear.

Ikkaku shot up like a bolt, eyes wide, and reaching for his sword, and took on a fighting stance. "Let them go!" He screamed.

Renji just stood there, with an amused expression on his face, before bursting out laughing.

Ikkaku looked over to Renji, and finally realising he wasn't still dreaming, he walked over to Renji, "Hey what's so funny eh?"

"You… What… were… you… dream-dreaming…?" He only just managed to get out in between fits of laughter; he couldn't finish his sentence.

The situation wouldn't seem funny to anyone else, but Renji knew Ikkaku real well, and he had never seen Ikkaku act like that after waking up, sure he'd had him punch him in the face, but in the middle of a dream? Never. Besides, Ikkaku wasn't one to be protective on the best of days, and from what he said, showed he must have a soft side after all.

"None of your bloody business! Now why the fuck did you wake me up?"

Renji finally controlled himself, and once breathing normally he replied, " Well, I just thought we should at least finish the race, even though we've both lost,"

"**WHAT?** I didn't WIN! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed in Renji's face.

"You fell asleep moron!"

"You're the **MORON!** You shoulda woke me up! And now I've _lost_, no thanks to _you_!"

"It doesn't matter! It's just a race don't get your panties in a twist! And tell me how I could wake you up if I was a asleep as well! Pretty hard buddy!"

Ikkaku sighed, it's not like he cared either, but his competitive side got a bit out of control sometimes.

"Whatever... I wonder who won?"

"Well, let's go and find out shall we?" a new voice spoke up, a female voice.

They both turned and saw Konari standing up, facing them. She looked as if she was sober now, at least she could formulate a sentence, and she had calmed down somewhat.

Renji thought he still had some alcohol in his system, since he suddenly got the thought that Konari was beautiful. He'd always thought her pretty, but never _beautiful_. He never saw her that way, only as a sister. Besides, he didn't exactly pay _much_ attention when they were in the same squad, and when she left for the tenth division, and he for the sixth, they hardly got to see each other, especially with him becoming a lieutenant and all.

Her standing there now, in the light of the moon, she looked breath taking. Her dark blonde hair was shining, her chocolate eyes were sparkling with anticipation, and she had a soft flush to her cheeks. Renji couldn't speak for a moment.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ikkaku said enthusiastically, not noticing Renji's distraction.

They started forward, all the while Konari wondering why Renji had been looking at her that way. Like he was looking at her for the first time. She felt kind of giddy about it actually, she had liked, no _loved_, him for a _long_ time, and when she had finally given up all hope, she was now starting to think that maybe something can come of her kindling affection for the red haired lieutenant.

**Meanwhile**

Everyone was waiting at the finish line, which was at the south gate. Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, and Shunsui were still drinking, and laughing with each other. Ise Nanao was sat some ways away, but still close enough to watch her captain.

Ai was sat on the ground resting her head on Yumichika's shoulder. She could just barely keep her eyes open, and she could've asked Yumichika to take her back to her quarters at any moment, but she wanted to wait for Konari.

Yumichika on the other hand, was more than happy to have Ai resting on him. He knew she would never feel the same for him, but at least right now in this moment, he could pretend.

After sometime silhouettes appeared in the distance, two tall figures, along with a rather small one, half their heights, and they knew them to be the three stragglers they'd been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Soooo the race is over, but I wonder what happens? Will Konari and Renji become an item? Will Ai finally realise that Yumichika's flirting is in fact more that just harmless flirting? Who won the race? Hmmmm... Read the next chapter and you'll find out! :D<strong>


	5. Renji's big mouth

**Disclaimer: Ai (c) me, Konari (c) YamanakaYoka, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama, storyline (c) me**

* * *

><p>"Ai! Don't you dare fall asleep, we've still got the rest of the night!" Ai could just make out Konari's voice over the loud drunken laughter and chatter in the bar they were currently located in.<p>

Shortly after Konari, Ikkaku and Renji returned to the finish line, they all decided that since the night was still young, they would go get even more drunk in their favourite sake bar. Ai didn't exactly approve, but hey, she was drunk and didn't really care enough to protest.

Oh yeah, and Rangiku won the race and they were all currently celebrating.

Right now, everyone was sat around one huge table; Ai was sat between Rangiku and Konari, Renji was on Konari's right at one end of the table, with Ikkaku opposite Konari and Yumichika opposite Ai, on Rangiku's left was Shunsui, and on his left was Nanao, who had not touched her drink all night, and on her left was Izuru at the other end of the table opposite Renji, on Izuru's left and Yumichika's right was Shuhei.

Ai could barely keep her eyes open, and she was resting herself against Konari, who felt extremely comfortable, but then she could lay on concrete flooring and it would feel like feathers to her.

Rangiku turned to her, "Oh Ai! Please don't fall asleep! We're not finished celebrating my glory!" she looked her with a puppy dog eyes. As if that would have an affect on Ai in the state she is in now. She should've never come out today.

Ai sat herself up and opened her eyes as best she could, "Looooook Rangiku… s'not sif I don't waaaaaaant to clebrate, I just you knooow…" she fell unconscious. From sitting up her head fell forward onto the table with a loud thud. Konari was hardly in a better position herself and couldn't stop her.

Everyone looked at her for a second before either laughing or continuing with their conversations, which weren't much better than what Ai could get out, since they were all off their heads on sake.

Rangiku just started poking her, "Hellooooooo~! Aaaaiiiiiiiiii~! Are you alive~? Speak to me~!" she said in a singsong voice, trying to get her attention. She didn't get an answer; Ai was dead to the world. She soon got bored and decided to have the most unintelligible conversation she could with Shunsui, Izuru and Shuhei.

Renji and Ikkaku were laughing like idiots, while Yumichika was looking at Ai in concern. Konari may have been under the influence, but she wasn't completely, and she knew Yumichika was a little concerned.

"Oh! Yumichika stop worrying and just take her home will yah?" She said with a soft smile. He smiled at her and nodded, and got up and walked around the table to where Ai was situated and out cold.

He began lifting her gently, and although she was taller than most women, and just as tall as an average man, he was still an inch or two taller than her, and was strong enough to carry her.

Konari smiled knowingly as she watched the scene, he treated her with such care, and it made her heart melt just watching. She knew how much he loved Ai, and hoped that maybe he could be the person to finally allow Ai to learn how to feel again, and be more at one with her emotions. She knew he could do it.

Ikkaku and Renji noticed that Yumichika was carrying Ai out of her seat, "Hey Yumichika! Whattare yah doin'?" Ikkaku shouted louder than he needed to.

"I'm taking Ukitake-Taichou home, she's completely knocked out," he lifted her easily into his arms, and was carrying her bridal style since that would be the easiest, and besides he wanted to be able to watch her as she slept in his arms.

"Ok man! You better come back!"

"You can count on it!"

And with that he made his way out of the bar, with Ai sleeping in his arms. Little did he know that in the next few hours something completely unexpected was about to happen.

Konari watched Yumichika make his way out of the bar, and didn't really know what to do with herself, everyone was already immersed in conversation, completely idiotic and unintelligible drunk conversation, but still conversation. She turned to Renji, and still felt a bit nervous, she didn't know why exactly, but ever since the way he looked at her earlier, she felt more fluttery and anxious around him than usual.

"And then I said, "Why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free!"" with that Ikkaku and he burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"You know Renji! That was the crappiest story I've ever heard! But it was sure as hell funny!" Ikkaku managed to get out after he had calmed down some.

"It's so true though! Who wants to tie themselves down in a relationship when you can just keep it casual?" Renji said, not noticing that Konari was listening to the conversation, he didn't even seem to remember her being sat next to him.

And to be honest, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Definitely! That's the best-" he was cut off when Konari abruptly got up, and stormed out of the bar. Well stumbled would be a better term.

They both looked after in surprise, "Was it something I said?" he looked to Renji, who looked dumbstruck and didn't exactly comprehend with what just happened.

Then after registering his last statement, dumbstruck was replaced by recognition as his eyes widened and he said, "Oh, shit!" he got up and went after her.

Leaving Ikkaku just shrugging and immersing himself in Shuhei, Izuru, Shunsui and Rangiku's conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what will happen now? What is going to happen with Yumichika and Ai? Will Konari forgive Renji for what he said? all will be revealed next time! :D<strong>


	6. Renji's declaration

**Disclaimer: Konari (c) YamanakaYoka, Ai (c) me, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama and storyline (c) me**

* * *

><p>Konari could hear Renji calling for her, and she knew he was getting close, she just kept running, not that fast mind you, since she'd had a reasonable amount to drink earlier that night. Right now all she wanted was the comfort of her own bed, where she could wallow in peace at her own stupidity.<p>

She hadn't gotten very far however, and Renji caught up to her quickly, he pulled on her arm for her to stop, and she tried struggling out of his grip,

"Lemme go!" she had no choice but to stop, and Renji stood in front of her, both hands gripping either arm.

"Look Konari, I just want you to understand that-"

"No Renji! There is nothing to understand; I heard perfectly well what you said in there! And I was stupid to think that you felt otherwise!" as she spoke her voice shook, and tears were threatening to escape, she just looked at the ground; she couldn't bear to look at his face.

_Keep it casual_… he just wanted some floozy to shack up with every once in a while, he never wanted Konari… she didn't even know why she was dense enough to think so.

"Konari! Honestly, I didn't mean what I said! I mean an element was true, but- will you listen?" she was still struggling against his vice like grip, and he only tightened it, but not so much he would hurt her. "Like I said an element was true, but if I ever met someone I liked, _really_ liked, then my priorities would change, and then I would consider a relationship," Konari stopped struggling against him, and was, quite frankly, stumped. Did she hear him right? Well, she couldn't exactly get her hopes up since it wasn't her he liked.

He let her go, and she didn't run away this time. She just stood there looking at the ground. He bought a hand up to her face, and tilted her head, holding her chin lightly, so she would look him in the eye at least once tonight. Especially with what he wanted to say next.

Her big chocolate eyes were filled such defeat and sadness; it tightened his chest to look at. Those eyes were not meant to look like that; they were supposed to be filled with life, love and excitement.

He spoke softly, "Konari, I didn't realise until tonight, what I really feel for you. I like you… I _really _like you. I just need to know if you feel the same way?" his eyes were earnest, and his smile was filled with affection.

Konari's heart rate was skyrocketing at this sudden declaration; a blush was evident in her cheeks, even in the soft glow of the moon. She smiled softly, "Renji, you can be so oblivious, _of course_ I like you. I _really_ like you too," she looked him directly in the eyes.

That was all he needed to hear, with a triumphant smile, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, this caught Konari off guard at first but she managed to kiss him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms snaking around her waist, and lifting her off the ground.

She giggled and broke away for air, both of them panting, "You know I've always wanted to know if you were a good kisser,"

"Did I impress?"

"I'm not sure… you might have to try again," she said teasingly. He quickly obliged and with a smirk, he kissed her more passionately than before. Her lips were so soft, and tender, he revelled in the feel, he bit gently onto her lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth, and he quickly began exploring he mouth with his tongue. She tasted like heaven; he couldn't get enough.

Her hands made way to his hair, and she gripped it, all the while she still felt a little bit dumbstruck, she just couldn't believe that she was standing (hovering) with the sexiest Shinigami in the Seireitei, the same one she had loved for all these years. He finally wanted her back.

She sighed happily into his mouth, her tongue doing some exploring of it's own, and felt content to just kiss him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yippee! Some love action ;) Next chapter we will be catching up with Yumichika and Ai, but will it go as smoothly as with Konari and Renji? Hmmmm... You will find out soon! XD <strong>


	7. Emerald eyes and feathers

**Disclaimer: Ai and storyline (c) me, Konari (c) YamanakaYoka, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo-Sama**

* * *

><p>Yumichika was walking leisurely through the barracks towards the twelfth division, Ai resting peacefully in his arms, with her head on his shoulder, and her hands gripping lightly on his Shihakushō.<p>

His mind was reeling right now, being able to hold the captain he had only admired from afar for all these years. No one knew of how serious his attraction was to the captain, only thought he was being his usual flirtatious self. Apart from Ikkaku, he knew from day one.

Suddenly, he felt her shift in his arms, and her grip on his clothing tightened, then she spoke softly, he strained to hear, "Yumi… chika…" he couldn't believe his ears… _did she really say my name in her sleep?_

You see the truth is, Ai is not as heartless and as devoid of emotion as she claims. She was also a BIG sleep talker.

She had a slight frown upon her face now, Yumichika couldn't take his eyes off of her, his heart was racing, and a blush was forming on his cheeks, she spoke more clearly this time, "You baka… why do you flirt with everyone…?" his eyes widened at this, he never would have guessed that it bothered her before, but then you can't guess anything from her.

He slowed his pace down even though they were nowhere near her barracks, let alone the captain's quarters, but he wanted to hear more from her. This was getting _very_interesting.

She tightened her grip more, her frowning expression turned to one of distress, maybe even impatience. Who would have thought she showed this much emotion in her sleep? She seemed to become a different person, "Yumichika… Please just… shut up…" he had a defeated look on his face, he shouldn't have expected any more from her, and he turned his attention forward.

But she hadn't finished her sentence.

"And kiss me" his eyes nearly popped out of his head, she said this so clearly, she sounded awake. He realised her breathing wasn't as slow as before, and suddenly the thought went through his mind was that she possibly was awake. He turned slowly to look at her.

Her emerald eyes were open, she didn't look so drunk anymore, alcohol tended to fade from her system quickly anyway. She always wondered why, just one of life's mysteries she guessed.

"Why are you just looking at me?" she said in an impatient tone. She looked completely serious, as if she actually meant what she said.

"Well… Do you know what you just said?" he sounded completely dumbstruck, because he really was. _I can't believe she is being serious… I mean this is __**Ai Ukitake!**__ In what world does she show her emotions like this?_

"Of course I do, I'm the one who said it," she was looking at him now as if he was a complete idiot. _Why doesn't he think I'm serious about this? What I feel is real._

"Kiss you? You're serious?"

She sighed, "You big baffoon, put me down," he set her on her feet, unsure of what she was about to do.

She looked him dead in the eye, her emerald eyes showing more emotion than ever before. _Her eyes look so intense right now, so green, and beautiful, but then everything about her is beautiful_, "Yumichika, I want you to kiss me," she said softly, and before he could respond, he felt warm lips pressing his gently, hesitantly. She hadn't done this in years; _I haven't kissed anyone since Kisuke left._

Picking up on her anxiety, he kissed her back, his arms snaked around her waist, holding her to him, she had one hand on his face gently, and another in his hair. Both hearts were racing, and they both relished in the taste of the other's mouth.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, both panting softly. Ai had a light blush to her cheeks; her eyes were hazy from the kiss, which showed she enjoyed it. Yumichika was just as frazzled from the kiss. He felt ecstatic; he never would have thought this moment would come. He'd always thought Ai was a lost cause for him, oh how wrong he was.

Ai was feeling the exact same as he was. She never thought anyone could make her feel this way again, not after Kisuke, he had been the reason she could feel anything in the first place, and since he was gone, she had no one to make her want to feel.

Then Yumichika came along.

She never would have pegged Yumichika for her type, but then she didn't really have a type. There was just something about him that pulled her to him, his overt friendliness, and the way he could see the good in anyone. To Ai, he was just lovely.

She never even got the chance to talk to him until Konari forced herself into Ai's life. Konari had started the process, making Ai do the silliest things, bringing Ai's emotions slowly to the surface. Ai didn't realise until just now, but Konari had become her best friend.

She made a mental note to thank Konari later.

* * *

><p><strong>More love scenes! I hope I weren't to fluffy in this, I mean I did try, oh gods I tried! Remember that lack of smoothness I mentioned last chapter? Well let's just say this is the calm before the storm. *laughs maniacally* XD<strong>

**Happy reading! Review please :) x**


	8. Beauty

**Disclaimer: I own Ai Ukitake. YamanakaYoka owns Konari. Kubo-Sama owns Bleach-verse and all of it's awesomeness.**

**Right, I have edited this story so that the few chapters that were after this chapter have been removed, basically I went a little overboard with the melodrama that happens later on, this story was just meant to revolve around this one day, their race and what happens later that night. So yeah, this is the conclusive chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ikkaku decided to go after Renji, knowing what the commotion was about. He was internally kicking himself for not shutting up the loud mouth mid conversation, he knew Konari still loved the redheaded fool, and saying "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free" <em>wasn't<em> exactly the finest idea.

Even though _he_ loved Konari himself, he knew she would only be happy with his best friend. She only ever had eyes for _him_ when she was apart of their squad, and has done ever since. He thought that maybe she would've moved on and, well, he didn't know maybe notice him.

As selfish at it seemed he faintly hoped that she would _not_ forgive him. Then maybe, just _maybe_, he might stand a chance with her.

As soon as he thought that he wanted kick himself. _Again_.

It didn't matter if she was with him, so long as _she_ was happy, he would be happy seeing her happy.

Until he walked in on a scene he wished he _**never**_ had.

Konari and Renji were playing tonsil tennis under the moonlight, in the middle of the pathway.

Ikkaku wanted to vomit.

Before he could however, he decided to just briskly walk passed without interrupting them, because if he had, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

He just kept walking until he was out of sight and rounded the corner, his breathing rapid, and his head felt like it would explode. He leant against the wall, and placed his hands on his knees, trying to calm himself.

You know he _did_ think he would be happy, he really did. Right _**now**_ though, he just couldn't see how he could still be _**happy**_ for her, when all he felt was _resentment, frustration, anger, and __**rejection**_. If he ever had the slimmest chance of being with Konari, it was long gone.

Oh how he wanted to punch that redheaded bastard.

**Meanwhile**

Yumichika was escorting Ai back to her captain's quarters; his hand held securely in hers. He still couldn't believe what happened not 5 minutes ago. He kept secretly pinching himself just to see if he was dreaming. Then again, who could resist his immeasurable beauty?

He side glanced at her. She had an expression that he had never seen her hold before; she looked… _happy._ She had a small smile on her lips, her emerald jewels were alight with emotion he had never fathomed they could hold, and her cheeks were tinged pink from the breathtaking kiss.

Ai was feeling pretty much the same as Yumichika. She couldn't believe she had just done that. It just wasn't her style. But then, she was pleased with herself, finally coming out of her shell after what feels like a century. _Probably because it __**has**__ been a century_, she thought to herself solemnly.

How could it have taken her a _century_ to reveal some emotion again? She's lucky Konari popped up when she did, or else she probably never would've been the Ai she was way back when. That Ai was nearly gone forever, but slowly, slowly, she's been bought back to the surface.

Yumichika was the final stage.

She side glanced his way. He looked to be in a daze, so dumbstruck and dazzled. She could tell he was trying so hard to keep as a straight a face as he can, it was laughable; in spite of herself she let out a small giggle.

That caught his attention, "What's so funny?" he said with a small smile, he loved hearing her laugh.

"Oh nothing~, you just look pretty stupid there that's all," she said playfully, wearing a cheeky smile.

"_Me_ stupid? I don't do _stupid_, I think the word you're looking is _beautiful_," he found it so easy to talk freely with her, and joke around; he had never imagined he would.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, or I'll need a ruler to measure your head," she laughed lightly after she made her reply.

He stared intently into her bright, green eyes, and said softly, "You're right, I mean, the only beautiful one here right now is you," he felt comfortable enough to reveal his feelings, and he really thought she was beautiful, even more beautiful than him, now _that_ was saying something.

She grinned at him, flashing her pearly whites, it completely dazzled him; he had never seen her smile so big and bright before. Even she didn't think she could smile like this again, but Yumichika just made her want to.

"Yumichika you're such a gentleman," she paused at a door, it was her door, she nearly walked passed it. She'd been having such a nice time with the purple haired Shinigami; she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, She sighed, "this is my stop," she stood outside her door, her back to it, and looked up at him, their hands still holding one another.

His purple grey eyes looked so intense, she could never tell what colour they were, they seemed to be a mix between purple and grey, and they were so appealing.

"Thank you for escorting me home,"

"It was no trouble," he had a soft smile on his face, showing so much affection, Ai couldn't help but smile back. His eyes trailed to her lips, remembering what they tasted like, and back up to her emerald eyes, he was debating kissing her again, but he thought better of it.

He turned to leave, when she gripped his hand tighter, and with her free hand, turned his face toward her, and she kissed him.

The kiss was short and sweet, his free hand wrapped around her waist, and then she broke it, looking into his smoky eyes, "Have a good night," her smile still in place.

He smiled back and let her go, starting to walk away backwards, "Good night, have pleasant dreams," he paused and cheeky grin appeared, "about me and my beauty," before he turned and walked down the corridor.

"You should be so lucky!" she called after him, and chuckled slightly, he just waved his hand in response; she could hear him laughing quietly to himself as he disappeared round a corner.

As Ai got ready for sleep, she pondered on the days to come, and what future has in store for her, she was a big believer in fate, and she knew that her blossoming relationship with Yumichika would mean something amazing in the end. There was a reason fate bought these two souls together, it was almost as if she was being given a second chance at love, a second chance to fill the void that had been her heart over the past century. She had no idea what was to come in the near future but one thing was sure...

She was the most excited she had been in years, and she was willing to go through anything if it meant happiness in the end.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Did somebody ask for a side of cheeeeeeeese? And maybe a bit of corn? *shrug* I know this edited ending is so damn cheesy what with Ai's sudden philosophical insight and all... but everyone loves a bit cheese right? Right! *nod* :D Ah well, I'll probably end up re-writing it again, because that's what I always do heh heh, nothing is ever perfect for me you see. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story and all of it's awesomeness (don't contradict me. It. Was. Awesome. Admit it! XD) because I really had a lot of fun writing it, especially with YamanakaYoka's OC, I always find it strangely refreshing writing someone elses OC, it's a nice change from my same old ones all of the time hehe~ Anywho~ I'll quit it with my incessant babbling and let you guys review! Each review gets a cyber cookie! *hugs***

**Just one mention of credit before I leave you forever~! (not forever obviously, I'll be back with another awesome story, just you wait!):**

**-This line, "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?", is a quote from RedvsBlue, if you don't know what that is then don't worry your little heads about it. I just loved that line when Caboose said it XD  
><strong>


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Alright guys, this is a serious matter that I need to announce! Sorry this isn't an actual update for the story, but it's about the PIPA and SOPA bills. I. Am. Not. Happy. **

**There is also ACTA (check this link out, _current . com /technology/92623145_ acta - bill - unconstitutional . htm_ AND _current . com /153vn4c_ for more info!), which seems to be a real problem at the moment, because that is the one our governments (from all over the world including, Japan, Switzerland, Australia, United Kingdom and most of Europe and also America) have actually bought up for discussion, while SOPA has been put on hold.**

**However, that does not change the fact that this is serious, and our passion for producing fanfiction could be lost! So, PLEASE, everyone pass this message on! We need to make everyone aware of this, with enough people behind us we stand a better chance at putting a stop to this! I found this on Black Lighted Clouds' Author's Note, who in turn had found it on someone elses, and like them I am also not an American Citizen, but we all have to understand that something like this will affect everyone on a global scale. **

**Here is the message:**

"HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch their attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination."

**A.U- Thank you for reading. I just hope that even if we ca****n't STOP them permantly from doing this, we can at least give them more to think about. **


End file.
